Naruto the Demon king
by Daigon2001
Summary: The box of ultimate bliss was believed to only contain raw power but what if it contained something far greate(I'm not great at summarise
1. His birth

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or elements of any other of Dmc that I will use

 ** _5 years ago the village hidden in the leaves_**

A giant fox was attacking the village which was in chaos as people ran for there lives hoping to not be killed by the beast but for most it was a usless attempt to stop the monster. The hokage stood at the top of a giant toad with a child in his arms...a child who would change the world

 ** _Present_**

The village was silent which was actually very rare on this night for it was the night the mighty Kyuubi was defeated by the third Hokage at the time Minato Namikaze who died in the fight. Though it was quite on the inside on the far reaches of the village where a prison was surroned by bone crushing waves a boy was crying and screaming for the people who kidnapped him to let hime go. This boy was known by many titles though only one man knew him as Naruto Uzumaki. They approached the island and paid the warden who dragged the boy underneath the prison where a giant box with demonic faces covered all four sides. With a grin they watched as he was thrown into the which opened one of it's mouthes and shut it the second the boy was in. They had then returned to the village not knowing what there actions would bring in the future.

And that's the prologue I'm new to writing so advice would be nice and votes for a pairing until then...later


	2. His training begins

Disclaimer:I dont own naruto or any elemts of Devil may cry each belong to there own makers

All he could see was darkness and feel pain course through his body with the thought as to why they did this to him. Suddenly a giant figure stood in front of him though he could not see his face because of the figure wearing what appeard to be a mask and armour. The figure just looked at him and lowered himself with a stretching out his hand so that the boy could stand. ' **How are your and why are you in my domain?** ' Questioned the demonic appearing man with a deep voice. Naruto told the man who he was and how he got into this place earning what he could only guess was a sympathetic look from the man. ' **Humans have no idea what demons are any longer but you will show them what it means. I am Urizen King of the demon world and you will be my successor.'** Naruto began walking with the man named Urizen as he began to explain to him about the hell gates and the box on infinte bliss.

 ** _A while later_**

' **So I came across the man you know as the sage of six paths and he imprisoned me in here ripping my power away from me and using it to create what you know as kekkei genkei and with the hell gates all destroyed thanks to the son of Sparda I remained here trapped. But there is a way you can escape until you are ready though I will not reveal it to you...so do you accept to become my successor Naruto Uzumaki?'** Naruto nodded as this would be the first time anyone trained him or did anything for him other than Sarutobi Hiruzen and with that his training began working himself to the bone and near death to become the Demon King.

 ** _The village hidden in the leaves_**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a happy man as he had discovered a few minutes ago that a few civilians had taken Naruto to the prison only ment for the worst of criminals and impossible to break out of. He had his most trusted Anbu looking for the civilians responsible for this but they were having no luck and the village was busting with cheers as people celebrated the loss of the demon brat...they had no clue what was to come in the future and how wrong they were.

And thats the end of chapter to I do have plans to make longer chapters unless nobody wants that but I definitely will be making a long story so long as I have inspiration until next time


	3. To hell and hell

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any elements of dmc I use

 ** _one month later_**

It had been a mont of what Naruto described as hell and hell because of what Urizen had been putting him through. He started from the very basics of physical training by starting at 200 pushups a day to ending running non stop for 3 miles with hell hounds chasing him. If not for his Uzumaki stamina he would be broken by now not that training didn't leave him without bite marks or bruises. Urizen had always broken a bone slashed a arm and bruised limb but in the end it was worth it as Naruto could now beat near jounin level enemies and low level demons but it wasn't enough...not even close to what he needed to escape. ' **Naruto here are all the books regarding sealing and the region's of the demon world you will need to learn all you can about each and every one of them.'** Naruto's eyes bulged out at the size of the books ' _There must be over 500 pages in these books.'_ With a defeated sigh he began reading knowing Urizen wouldn't teach him anything else until he was done learning everything in those books.

Though it also helped that his tenant helped when it came to learning from books he grinned remembering the time he met the fox. They had actually become quick friends seeing as Naruto would be the new demon king and Kyuubi was willing to help him in gaining power. The only downside to that was he along with the other tailed beasts were made of small amounts of Urizens demonic power making them very weak in terms of demon lords from the demon realm but it was the thought thatthat counted to Naruto at the end.

 ** _In the prison that held the box_**

Ever since they threw the boy in everyone was always on guard because of the sudden earthquakes or bursts of power coming from the box. Nobody knew why it was happening but they all speculated it had something to do with that kid that was thrown into the box. They eventually sealed off the room holding the box as it became too dangerous for anyone to go near as the power surges actually ripped threw the last person who tried touching the box in a poor attempt to by some chance gain a small amount of it's power. But it wasn't enough they had to reinforce the foundation of the prison and fix the cracks that were forming along the island itself. One thing they all knew though was that whatever was in the box causing all the damage could be a unstoppable force and that is what they feared. Eventually they might have to consider leaving the island if the surges got any worse and to make matters worse the warden couldn't ask for help from any village unless they find out not only about the box but also about what he and a handful of civilians from the hidden leaf put in it.

 ** _The village hidden in the leaves_**

Sarutobi was running out of options and hope as to where Naruto could be but what was happening all over the elemental nations was keeping him occupied as surges of an immense power shook every village a day after his disappearance it started of as minor tremors but had gotten worse over the past 2 weeks. He sent jiraya to investigate and see if he could find the source but there was nothing that pointed to anything which left every village on high alert suspecting it being a attempt to test security from someone who's trying to infiltrate there village...they couldn't be farther from the truth.

( _That's a wrap for this chapter was a bit longer then the last one and by the way I'm considering making a lemon based story what do you guys think let me know in the review section later)_


	4. Awakening (10-16 03:22:09)

Dislamer: I don't own Naruto or any elements of dmc that I use

 ** _one year later_**

Things had been going well for Naruto in the past year as he could now face the high class demons and hold of Urizen in a fight until he decided to use his full power. Though for some reason Urizen was being very out of character today so did Belial and Baal even Viper. He met the demon lords nearly 3 months ago and fighting them was nearly impossible so they eventually decided to help in his training and they all held high respect for the boy seeing what he whent through as a child. Though they were thought to be killed by the son of Sparda's hand demon lords actually reform after a couple thousand years but that didn't work with Mundus as his very soul was destroyed by yamato in his fight. Unkown to Naruto those exact lords with Urizen were planning something for him at the current timetime. **'You know it must be done Urizen the boy will perish if we don't act soon.'** Spoke Belial getting a nod of agreement from all the other lords with them. ' **I plan on doing it tonight it's the only way he will become stronger and live'.** With that said they began making plans for tonight as it would be a moment to change Naruto forever.

 ** _Meanwhile in the hidden leaf village_**

Sarutobi sighed thinking how it had already been a year since Naruto left and how it was on this very day he was taken from the village and nobody knew where he was now or if he was even alive. Something in the old mans head just kept telling him he was alive though somewhere out there and he could do nothing but hope his gut feeling was right and the boy was safe. He sighed sitting back on his chair getting back to all Kage's weakness...paperwork.

 ** _On the island_**

Prisoners were getting ready to leave as the island was unable for anyone to live on any longer as the prison itself was barely holding any longer and was ready to fall on top of them at any moment. The warden had no choice but to leave the box behind as it would be impossible to even think of transporting the box. The room that held it was completely sealed of since a month ago it had nearly destroyed the island. It now had over a hundred seals placed in the room stopping it from killing them all. The warden was getting all his files together that had anything to do with the box or the boy they threw in it and was going to burn it getting rid of any hopes of anyone finding it. He would then kill the prisoners to cover the last bit of evidence that was left as some of them did see the boy get taken below the prison he couldn't have anything leading back to him or lead anyone to the box. The island would be destroyed in a few months with the box going to the bottom of the ocean at the rate the surges were happening which would make it impossible for anyone to find or even take. 'Sir the ships are ready to leave we should leave before anything happens.' With a nod he took the files and began walking to the ships.

 ** _With Naruto that night_**

He sat down in the middle of the lords and Urizen who sat around him **'So Naruto it's time we began this process it will hurt more then anything we have put you through in training so are you ready?'** With a nod they began extracting Kyuubi from him which made him feel pain like never before to him it felt like being ripped in half and put together again. With all of ther power combined it took only a few seconds before they had extracted half of the fox from him though Naruto had his eyes at the back of his head and face completely pale ' **Everyone get ready once we're done we are going to need to put fuse our power into him!'** Yelled Urizen as the process was nearly complete and Naruto was near death. The process was finished and there was now a giant fox standing over a dead looking Naruto which made them begin the second part of the ritual as they began pouring there power into his body which was floating of the ground at this point and they were all worried. True they were demons but Naruto had somehow found a way into all of there hearts and they were not going to let him die now. The demoic energy that covered Naruto's body faded as he was on the ground again making everyone hold there breath hoping for the best.

 ** _At the same time in the hidden leaf village_**

It was close to midnight and Hiruzen was on his way home thinking what he would have done a year ago at this exact time with Naruto smiling a sad smile just as he was about to close the door to his mansion he had a single thought on his mind ' _Happy birthday Naruto_.' And then it happened...

 ** _In the box_**

His eyes suddenly opened as blue flames surrounded his body and his eye's were a glowing crimson red. Wind began lifting of the ground and Naruto's hand started lifting of the ground

 ** _In a far distance away_**

Saturi the strongest of the demons and guardian of the sword was sitting on a throne he made when suddenly the sword began to glow and float of the ground ' **This is impossible who could have awakened yamato after all these years?!'** Saturi questioned in shock and fear though he may be the strongest demon there was nothing stronger then yamato and if something had awoken it then he would need to try to stop them from escaping. The sword suddenly flew in towards him nearly cutting him in half if not for a last minute dodge and he began following it.

 ** _The village hidden in the leaves_**

The earth cracked and wind tore trees out of there place and houses began to crack sending the village into a state of panic as there was a powerful force making everyone sweat and fall to the ground.

 ** _In a hidden cave_**

A man with spiky black hair and half his face scarred stood next to a old man with grey hair that reached his back were both for once in a long time felt helpless as a giant statue infront of them began to crack which they thought impossible.

 ** _The prison_**

The prisoners were all on the ships but the waves seemed more forceful then before not wven the warden survived as a heavy blast of wind had impaled him through a sharp rock on the edge of the island and with a mighty gust the prisoners were on there way to freedom.

 ** _In the box_**

 ** _'Everyone get done!'_** Yelled Urizen as just by a split second they all missed a blade that flew into Naruto's hand and the second his hand touched it thwy were all blown to the ground even Belial in his true form. They all looked at a now standing Naruto but were shocked to see what was in his hhand now. Before anyone said anything Naruto stiffened his grip on the sword and slashed the air from where the sword came only a moment later to see Saturi there with a deep gash across his chest. ' **You... _pant...will not...pant leave!'_** He charged at Naruto still bleeding only to be met by a slash which he grabbed but it still cut his hand. **'The sage made you stop us from leaving...He never counted on me...now..you...DIE!!!'** With that Naruto pushed Saturi away who was holding the sword at the time had a deeper cut on his hand only to see lines going threw him... _click_ was all he heard before hundreds of cuts covered his body killing him. Urizen and the demon lords were speechless at what they had witnessed Saturi the one they couldn't beat had been killed in seconds by Naruto who's body had just lost its blue fame and his eyes whent back to normal and with that he fell face first or would have if not for Belial's hand catching him just in time and placed him gently back in the bed they made for him. **'He really is something Urizen.'** said Belial with a genuin smile on his demonic face ' **That he is Belial...that he is.'**

(I hope you guys liklike this chapter longest I've made so far but its thanks to your support thanks and see you all later)


	5. Crowning a new king

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any elements of dmc that I use

 ** _The following day_**

Naruto had awoken after the events of yesterday but he couldn't remember much or anything of what happened. He got up and looked to his left and saw a katana leaning on his bedside and seemed to give off a feeling of power that was unbeatable. Though looking at it closer he could only stare in shock as to what katana it was exactly then suddenly memories of last night came to his head which made him cackle slightly at the knowledge of being the only devil to beat Saturi. " **Finally awake I see.** " Naruto saw Belial standing by his door frame with a grin on his face and then noticed a scythe tthats was completely black with claw designs on the handle as if reaching for the blade. He couldn't be happier now having yamato and a devil arm from Saturi 'I'll call you Revenge. **It's time you got done we are all waiting for you in the hall**. Nodding his head Belial vanished in flames and with a sigh Naruto grabbed Revenge and Yamato which vanished as if they were never there he had clothes saved for this day which was black shoes black pants a silk shirt that had a symbol of each demon lord very carefully engraved into the buttons with a crimson red coat that that reached his ankles. "Ok lets rock."

 ** _The village hidden in the leaves_**

The tremors from yesterday had caused massive damage to a lot of the houses and businesses even killing a couple of civilians and shinobi which struck everyone as odd because the people who died were suspected of being responsible for Naruto's disappearance. The Hokage who was known as the professor didn't know what to say because there was no way of explaining how or what happened some villagers thoight it was Kami punishing them for what they did but mostly somehow the demon had used his power to take revenge which was actually true. Naruto with enough power used limbo in his deathlike state unknowingly to cause a house to fall or a tree to impale those people that died.

 ** _Back in the box_**

He just arrived at the hall to see everyone he cared about waiting for him at the entrance to the throne room. As they entered Naruto saw demon's of all kind standing in lines leaving a straight line for him to get to the throne. He got to the throne and Urizen began the ceremony by putting a gold necklace around Naruto's neck that had the symbol for king on it which was then followed by a golden crown with a crimson ruby at the center of it. ' **All hail Naruto king of all demon's!'** Every demon just whent on there knee's and the demon lords repeated Urizen's words going on there knee's and Naruto sat on the throne which had a skull on both arm rests at the bottom with red coverings on the back rest and seat and skeletal hands wrapping the top of it. All demons began talking and partying while Naruto left for the balcony where he found kyuubi leaning over the railing. 'Didn't think I'd find you here now that you are free. **I don't blame you for what happened Uzumaki and I never will because it was not your doing...you are thinking about it aren't you going back to the human world. You knew this was never a permanent trip and you would have to return.'** He gave a heavy _sigh_ at Kyuubi's words yes he knew he would need to return but it didn't make it any easier knowing he'd be leaving a place he became fond of and leaving Urizen behind. They had all spoke about it a while ago and decided Belial and Baal would leave with him while Viper would remain with Urizen to overlook things in Naruto's absence. While Viper could comecome and visit Naruto Urizen was far too weak physically to handle a trip from here to there. Deciding to deal with it tomorrow he whent inside to enjoy the fun everyone was having while Kyuubi just roamed around enjoying his freedom.

(This is more a filler chapter cause I didn't want to leave you guys hanging until I decide a pairing I will be making another book so feel free to read that until then)


End file.
